


Turn Back Time

by s900080



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s900080/pseuds/s900080
Summary: 當Kaecilius被Dormammu帶走時他在想什麼。





	

在香港的街道上，時間扭轉，綠色的光束在史傳奇手上黯淡又發亮。於是靜止的時間再度流逝，而他感受到一抹刺骨的疼痛從左手漫延開來，一步步的擴散到全身。白皙但佈滿多年痛苦皺褶的皮膚在紫色的碎片下扭曲，黑色的陰影侵蝕了他的身軀。他聽見他的門徒們的哀號聲，看見了眼前史傳奇那得意的勝利臉龐。痛苦從他的四肢席捲到胸膛，他的眼中流出了血墨似的淚珠。

史傳奇依舊是那麼冷靜的注視著他和他的門徒被多瑪穆拉扯著，一步又一步，騰空飛起，碎裂的肌骨飛散在空中，靈魂被看不見的手禁錮，枯枝的骨幹和已成灰燼的肉體在黑暗次元的主人的掌控下被拖入了永恆的時間和空間中。香港和地球逐漸消失在撕裂人心卻無法言喻的苦楚裡。

仿若頭次拜訪古一時的震撼，他感受到了不同的次元和時間在他破碎的身軀龐的流動，不用多久，這些地球的雲就將消散，星球奔馳而去，而他將要陪伴他喜怒無常的主人終生。然而當他聽著門徒們的淒厲和怨念，他卻只感受到一股失敗的落魄和懸念。

Lost。Forever。

他的意識滑過了星雲和時間的蟲洞，璀璨的宇宙塵埃在黑暗次元的邊緣迎接著他，等待著。永恆的痛苦。那些碎裂的星子就像多年前的一個骨瓷茶杯，在擊撞到地板的瞬間，他想要靜止他，凝結住這個時刻，或許就像史傳奇操縱阿家莫托之眼那般。

但茶杯碎了。他將永遠都無法將他拼回原狀。

多瑪穆在不遠的彼處等待著，飢渴的雙眼和臉龐將會是他永恆的噩夢。很多年前他也曾經做過那些夢。夢裡的米莎朝他微笑，靜靜的，燦爛的童年和天真在血色下融化而去。脖子上有傷痕的少女活潑的像隻蝴蝶般在他帶她去的店裡飛舞著，試穿一件又一件的裙子，而不是倒臥在血泊之海。藍色眼睛的男人翻著他寫滿扭轉時間的方程式的筆記，他哀傷的捲髮長成了大西洋他以為不再碎裂的心深處的一株海藻。

All were lost。Forever。

時間奴役了我們。當他托著受傷的心靈和肉體到達加德滿都，他期待著時間可以被扭轉。魔法可以做到科學無法達成的。然而時間的自然法則在古一口中成了禁忌和規律，人死不能復生，她說，你無法改變以逝的過往。於是他只能選擇打破一切，就算消滅世界他也要扭轉時間。

如今一切的代價就在眼前。多瑪穆張開了他貪婪的大嘴。他的門徒被吞噬到永不滿足的腹中。而他－－

他只想看那雙眼睛最後一眼。那雙害怕接觸到他人眼神的眼（因為太多真相被掩埋、太多罪惡、太多痛苦），那個讓他想起米莎的笑的溫柔和釋懷，那個春光爛漫的早晨，他第一次帶著香腸炒蛋到他的門前，而他用疲倦的眼開啟了一道永遠也關不上的門－－

當他迎來黑暗永恆的懷抱時，他意識到了迷濛中有人撿起了茶杯的碎片。

永恆的時間，或許在這裡，碎片無法被拼湊回去，但至少時間靜止，他可以試著撿起碎片，不為拼貼，只為了那個記憶宮殿中佇立的身影。

然後假想一切都沒有前進，不會流向染血的海。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這是看完奇異博士後的腦洞文。
> 
> 我只是覺得Kaecilius和漢尼拔影集後的拔叔有很高的相似性。他們都失去了心愛的人（雖然在電影前傳漫漫畫中Kaecilius失去的是妻子和孩子），他們都想要扭轉時間（或得到永恆的時間，端看你怎麼解釋），他們都有那麼一點的God Complex（笑）。
> 
> Kaecilius是不是拔叔我不知道，但我想他一定有個悲慘的故事促使他那麼不顧一切的想要脫離時間的奴役。當他在被吸向黑暗次元時，他或許就在想著這些他愛過的人事物。


End file.
